She whom rekindles my Smile
by hinatasbiggestfan
Summary: After having had wed Hinata, Naruto recalls the endless search he found himself within in order to identify his true self in a poetic sense, and reflects on the light Hinata has been able provide towards his once hollowed heart.


She whom rekindles my Smile

For as long as I'd been able to recall, I'd veneered my soul inward what was seemingly every resident color that was capable of being identified within this cosmos, each a divergent shade that somehow maintained the internal pain I possessed undisclosed from those surrounding. In manner simultaneous to the risings of the golden dawn, I'd emerged from being the broken soul whom likely would have faltered inward the grasps of the bleak color of gray had it not been for the kind heart of a teacher I know considered a father figure, towards the red hot-blooded youngster whom most thought twice of before initiating a quarrel with throughout his youth, the obnoxious prankster of bright orange whom was able to be located by most from the bindings of the baiting mountains by the cries that eluded his lips in clamorous rasps and bore aspirations of prevailing my those whom underestimated me as the village's eventual Hokage for the sake of acknowledgement, and ultimately, the empathetic and insightful young man of the color orange's warmth whom earned himself the title of being The Destined One whom would somehow alter the absurd beliefs that resided within this crazed shinobi world of mine.

Each shade had been the person most believed me to be at at least one point or so during prior times of my life, and yet none were the being I longed to be acknowledged as by those encompassing, for those varied shades of mine were simply that itself, a distinct hue that coated the genial, yet lonesome Uzumaki Naruto whom bore the ability to get drunk on mere life itself with a jaunty optimism even the most dulled of individuals would somehow find spread amid their own soul in the most indirect manner.

My life as of yet had merely been an endless puzzle of disheveled color in which I'd tried to accommodate myself into the cast that would grant me acceptance alongside a filled vessel of love within my society, and yet I still had yet to obtain that final piece I longed for in order to at last be able to complete the puzzle of my own heart. And yet I was blessed with the gift of being able to identify Hyuga Hinata amidst this rainbow I'd lost my true self within.

From the sole moment in which my sapphire eyes locked with hers of paled lavender at the tender age of ten, I'd known Hinata was unique from the young girls I'd acquaintanced with in the past, for unlike they, who radiated with bright pinks, reds and purples that made them attractive towards others whom admired from afar, she bore little to no color within her exterior, a rather unflattering beige jacket instead being present in its place. She nearly resembled an abandoned young bird without the warmth of its mother to my eyes, as her own young soul appeared to be nearly as hollowed as my own. From the mere aspects of her personality I'd been able to piece as a mental imagery, she appeared to bear an internal fear that resided beneath her kindness, an anxiety that prevented her from being able to convey the true colors that were existent beyond her introversion radiating more luminously than that of any other female I'd ever observed.

In spite of our eyes having had encountered the others numerous times throughout our childhood, nonetheless, Hinata had invariably appeared to vanish in a rapid manner that prevented the first word from being able to elude beyond our mere visual contact. Yet we each possessed an emotional connection with the other despite our limited contact that transcended the opposing qualities of our contradicting personalities nonetheless. Ever since the first true verbal contact we'd held with one another throughout our time throughout the Chunin Exams as twelve year old genin, she seemed to be able to empathize and soothe the flawed aspects of my persona in a fashion I still am unable to construe to this present day, for with each word that fled her pouted lips of bright pink in a manner akin to that of the shooting stars I'd endlessly admired as a young boy, a light was able to penetrate within my own soul that somehow inspired my naturally zealous soul to maintain that passion of it in spite of the unforeseen pains I contained within that at times nearly consumed my spirit as a whole. She nearly resembled a gentle sunray in the oddest way, for beyond the quaint and timid darkened façade my eyes had always led me to believe were the sole aspects of the young girls persona existed a rare tenderness that was able to brighten my dawn before its even arising. She fascinated me, for that kindness of hers in the strangest ways had the capability of enlightening an internal fire inward my heart that encouraged me to persevere onward.

While not being able to encounter Hinata throughout the overlaying times that followed those exams whose memories I treasured so profoundly within my mind, I found each new confrontation with her to be an experience simultaneous to the budding of the primroses I observed so intently meanwhile I gardened, for each spoken phrase was merely yet another addition to the world of multi-color she's eventually present towards my dimmed eyes. Our conversations with the other were so brisk and candid, and yet they made me reflect more than I'd ever been able to with the words of any other I may have conversed with as a child, whom merely saw the brash youngster that was present within my coating rather than the bruised core that resided beyond my consequent pranks.

I fell in love with that empathy of hers in a fashion I myself had been unable to foresee, for it appears those opposing colors of ours somehow collided the others along our lengthened pathways, and thus created the multi-hued sunset I am now viewing alongside the young woman I have now just happened to marry. She was the final piece I needed in order to complete that flawed puzzle known as my heart, and the final aspect of that emptied vessel my mother spoke of that required filling by encircling love. With Hinata, I no longer need to veneer my soul with those countless shadings I once possessed, for this young woman I once found to be a weirdo whom shied away from social matters is one of those few precious ones whom accepts me for the boisterous spirit I am, and in a likewise manner, the young girl I found to be dull and bleak in appearance is the one whom has brought more color inward my life than those whom were illuminated with brightened tincture would likely be able to. While I've invariably been the mellowed sun of those whom encompass me, being that substance that provides them with the will to alter their past selves, Hinata is that personal healer of mine whom kindles my smile in order to pass on towards those souls whom are still consumed within that profound rainbow of mystery that pieces and dispatches those within this shinobi world in which we each fight for that unique color of ours to, beyond the veneers of hatred we display, be acknowledged within the cosmos endless spectrum.


End file.
